


Alone Time

by Raysine



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Very Short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raysine/pseuds/Raysine
Summary: Reader and Michael finally get some alone time.
Relationships: Michael Afton/Reader, Mike Schmidt (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Alone Time

“Mike...ah…hah-“

Delicate fingers thread through Michael’s hair. He licks at you again and you brace against the headboard with your other hand, legs trembling. His hands, bigger and much stronger than your own, squeeze the fat of your hips, holding you down as he laps at your abused clit over and over again. Drool drips down your chin, mouth hanging open in soft moans of his name. 

“That’s it, baby,” Michael says in pause. When he returns, he licks up your folds with a flat tongue, making your body twitch. He moved two fingers down, entering you slowly from the back while his tongue flicked against your clit. 

He moved his fingers slowly, spreading them open and pressing against that soft, spongy spot inside of you. 

“Mi--mmmmichael, please!” He knew when you were cumming by now, his other hand reaching behind you to grab at your ass and pull you in closer. You keened and clawed at his arms, crying out his name again as he eats you out and finger-fucks you through your high. 

Michael growls into your cunt, sucking your sensitive clit between two teeth before coming off with a ‘pop’. Your second orgasm of the night has you seeing white, and Michael guides you off of him and onto your back. 

When Michael pulls back, he looks down at you with a smirk, cum covering his chin and his fingers that he promptly wipes off with the front of his shirt. “Look at that babe. Such a mess.” 

Discarding his shirt and his sweats, he rolls a thin condom onto his waiting dick, giving it a few testful pumps with his hand. Standing between your legs, he hugs your thighs together and pulls you down to the edge of the bed. His cock sits against your wet, aching folds as he coats himself in your slick. Finally, he settles against you, and you feel the head push against your waiting hole. It slipped in with little resistance, and Michael hissed. “Shit,” he groans, “so fucking wet, babe.” 

As he fully sheaths inside of you, he lets one leg rest against his shoulder and he leans over you, immediately setting a brutal pace. You can barely hear the chime of the grandfather clock outside the door over the sound of skin on skin, or even over the sound of your cries and moans as he fucks into you. 

“Hah, fuck… that’s it, baby, you gonna cum on my dick? You gonna cum again for me?” 

Your fucked out “uh-huh” tells Michael all he needs to know. 

“I’m gonna cum too, baby. Fuck, I can feel you clenching down on my dick.” His hips stutter for a moment as he searches for his own orgasm, but he can’t cum yet, not until you cum again for a third time. 

His thumb presses against your clit; he pinches and circles your clit and you cum undone with a high-pitched gasp of his name. “Mike--Michael, Mikey, please-!” You cry, “I’m--ah!” 

“That’s it, baby, that’s a good girl--fuck,” Michael chokes on his own moans as he finally cums soon after and he still his hips, spilling into the reservoir. The two of you sit in silence for a moment, the only sounds being that of your labored breathing and the sound of the clock ticking just outside the bedroom door. 

A car sounds outside, and you and Michael groan in unison. 

Mr. Afton was home. 

**Author's Note:**

> For requests, see my Tumblr


End file.
